Mistpaw
Mistpaw is a mottled silver and black she-cat with dark blue eyes and a feathery tail. She has large ears and one white paw, as well as a white muzzle. Her whiskers are very long. On BlogClan Mistpaw joined BlogClan on October 28, 2015. (Possibly a little earlier.) Mistpaw has been to three Gatherings. At the October 2015 one she was a Time Travelling Otter, at the December 2015 one a Chromatic Mole, and the September 2016 she was an Otter again. She also went to the first Wikia one as a Sneaky Spider. On BlogClan she comments frequently, and has written three articles. No links here because they're horribly cringy. She wrote Six Nights, and is thinking about starting a fanfiction. She's also working on a collab with Iceflower. She likes reading other people's fanfiction a lot, but doesn't comment often. On the wikia, Mistpaw doesn't do much but chat. She doesn't really like RPs so she dropped out of them twice. She'd like to be more active on everything, especially on articles and the hug page. Right now she isn't too active and is trying to change it. Personality Mistpaw is very sensitive, apparently. In real life, she's very quiet and shy. She clings to the sidelines most of the time and is socially awkward. She gets afraid of people a lot and worries a lot about what other people think of her. She's very opinionated on a lot of things and likes to say what she thinks. She can be pessimistic, and gets excited easily but doesn't show it well. She laughs in a lot of awkward situations. She's horrible with advice, but likes helping people with their problems anyway. She's a huge procrastinator and doesn't get a lot of things done when it's needed. Trailing Stars Mistpaw was picked from Jerry the Jar to edit Chapter 18. She hopes to edit or write another chapter in the future. She appeared in Chapter 19. (Written by Geckers) She's said to be a friend of Gecko, and greets her enthusiastically before realising her mistake. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Coming Soon. Trivia * Mistpaw is also known as Mist, and Misto sometimes. * She has been shipped with multiple people, like with Flowerkit, Iceflower, and a few others. She's also been shipped with a boy named Shawn, and with herself (MistxMist, Flo's idea :P ) *Mistpaw is considering changing her name to Driftpaw. She once changed to Ripplepaw (in December 2015) but that only lasted a few hours. *She's friends with pretty much everyone on the Blog. *She reads Wings Of Fire, The Lunar Chronicles, lots of books that aren't in series, Warriors (duh), Foxcraft, and other books. *She's an Asperger/would be if it was still a diagnosis. She's ok the autism spectrum. *She has rabbits and six pygmy goats. Her dad also has a pug at his house and her brother has a snake. *She likes to sing a LOT, and plays the alto saxophone. She used to play trumpet, too. *Her favourite colour is blue. *She loves writing original stuff. Fanfictions comes harder. *Mistpaw hums. A lot. It gets a little annoying sometimes for other people. *She plays softball and basketball. She also loves hiking, and does cross country though she's better at sprinting. *Her favourite animal is a lynx, but she also likes sea otters, koalas, pandas, and Tasmanian Devils. *She is a middle child, and has three other siblings. (One older, two younger) Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Chromatic Moles Category:Shipped Category:Time Travelling Otters